


diner drama

by BlueStrawberryIII



Category: haniball XDDDD
Genre: Other, itz rly badd sorry guys xDDD, my first hannibal fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrawberryIII/pseuds/BlueStrawberryIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanni and willie go ro a diner together and meet some1 verry imporrtant to hannibsel. drama endsues!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teh dramaz beginnn!!!11@!!!

After a lonnnng night of some good “fun” (an: ;) if you know what I mean) Hannibal and will went out to breakfast. “but hanni, I love youre cooking!” will said sadly (AN he knows that hanni is a canibal. he tihkns its hot :D) “yeah, but I want yiu to meet someone, wiil” hanni greted and opened up the door to the dinner. All of the diner-y smells hit will; the pancakes and French tost and also the coke (not drugs thogh. The drink)

Will followed hannical to a table in the very back of fthe place and he sat down and Hannibal left and said “will ill be right back with a surprise he said and winked. Will sat there wondering what the surpise would b . when Hannibal, returned he had a pretty lady with him. She was wearin g a black dress with blakc boots and gray eyes that changed color in the dinier lights. she also had rainbow highlights in her hair which also sortof changed color and lace on he rdress.

"who izs she??" will asked (an he thought she was kinda hot but he alos like d hanni its weird i know xDDD) hanni replied "her name is sakura (A/N cherry blossum in japanese if yuo dont know). shes not from japan but she is really cool. her name means cherry blossom because she is like a cherry blossom which is pretty. amd she knows about the cannibal thing" in his sexy voice

will felt sort of sad. he thought he was the only one that knew about the canibal thing (an: i only watched s1 so idk if thts tru any more) and also a bit jelus because maybe hanni didnt want to be his boyfriend anymore! hannibel looks at will and says "iw ill always love you, will" and then will felt bettre.

"im sakura the lady said flippling her hair prettily and her eyes sparkld! "hanni has told me alot about you will" she sat down n looked at the menu and said rhat nothing on the mennu was as good ass hinnis cooksing.

willie (i call him willie bcuz i love him <3333 iknow hes a fictional character but i love him anyway1!!) stood up and was cvery anger I THOUGHT YUO ONLY COOKK FOR ME HANNIBALS!!" HE SASD ANGRILY. aandt hen he left bwcause he was madm. hannibal was aldso mad because will was his boybfrined and te loved him!! he rstood up and yelled at sakura "THIS IS ALL YOR FALT!" beofre leaving thie diner to check on will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp!! wht will happen wiht sakura? will she be able to mke up with hanni and will?? (or mebbe make OUT haha get it? ;))))  
> will hanigram survive? only the rnext chapter will telkl!!!  
> plese review an d doootn flame ;)


	2. the case is onn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yu guyz so musch for yuor reall ynice revews!! im gldad you all licked it! :))))

hannibal walked out odf he dinner anjd found willima. he was cryin. hanni set next to himm and put his arm aroufnd wills sholdur but! will shruged him of and turnd way (an he has sum selfestem issus :( so hes esp sad) hannibal new this n said "wull you know that well b together forevr e" "but yuo like sakura!! will said"

i also like you" stated hanni using his, sexy voise too get wil to get it "i lik yyou both"

"that is not a thig"

"it is too a thing" hanibel argud back

"ok" will stoped crying and stood up. 'then i wnat to met her" "realy?" hanniball was supes happy and he moved ito the diner will got up an followed him. he was reely excired to meet sarkua!!

when tey got bakk hani saw sakura was cryin too. "why ar you cryign saku? (hanni has a cute name for her because he likes her)" will cryed on the insnide but hanniballs didnt notise "well you sed you h8ed me n it ws all my fault!!" she sad. "no ididn t" hanni said in his sessy voice "ok" said sakura "i love u hana-chan!" she called hanni hana because it menas flowerf and she like flowers and she likkedd hani. also chan is somethin that ppl say when they like soem1. so its like shes callin him flower friend which is cute because shes cute!!!

will also said he loved hanni ad then he an sakura lookd at each oehr and relized they lovwd each ohrter too!! then they all kissed which soundsd really grods but actualy was super hott ;)

so anyway after they all nade out n the diner stod up an claped becaus they were pefect together <33 but then! jack crawford ran into hte place and telled "WILL! WE AHVE A CASE ON OOUR HANDS!1" will got up and waked to the dor. "im onit" you and sakura shold stay here. it migt be dangwrous"

"no will were coming wit you!!" said, sakura and jack said she coudl come (a/n he thought she was hot to ;D) and sakura sad "its ok willie (hse could cal him rthat now bexause they wer togerher)"i have a blakc belt in karati and kravmaga and im a innja! (but thats a secret don tell jack ok)"! ok will said but hanni cant come

"i also have a blackbelt or too" said hannibal and will blinked. dont worry will, well preotect you" said hanibal and will felt safer knowinf that his gf anf bf knew hpw to keep everyonwe safe.

"ok!" will said"lets go crack that case!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yuo kno that argud is a village in boznia an herzegovnia? becaus i didnt adn now i do. you do to. Congrets


	3. teh crim kase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnign: it gets a bigt spisy in tghis chapter...you hav been warned ;)))))

(an omg i jsut put up posterz off hanni and willie  on my wal adn they lok so hott next to each orher!!!!1!!111!!) so anywais hanny and will adn sarkua followd jack to a big ally and there wsa a ded bod yand hanibel strarted to drool a little becuasds it looked really tyummy "wy are yuo, drolling hanibal?" assed jack. "i dont want to eat thst body" hanibel retortid in ihs sexsy voice and jak crawferd was liek well duh you dotn. anywas this is theh deas body i wasd takkling about"

"uit, looks pretty dead" willl reponsded

sakura giggiled "thats becuse it is dead willie!""true will replid"

but why is it derd asked jack?

" becase it got killed..." sated, sakra "bye a killer..." (dun dun dun!!!!!) hanibsel gassed anf will loked surprise "are yuo sure? they both asked?

shes tok a scapal from one of the investigater guys an inspectid hte obdy "well obvisly" she laffed; "olny a humin culd make these pretty desd peple' "i nevre thout of that!!!" sad andersin (haha get my refrinse? ;D) "thast realy hot groweled hannibal and they stsared necikng andwill joined in to and then they weeeere aaaaaaaaaaaall makin out an hanni started to lowe r sakrsa onto th bed adn he was rely swety adn then he


	4. wil???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sory if thwers typose guiys!! i rot e thw whole thinfg in shcool on my phone

Hankbel waked onto the krime seen adn started to do sciebce will wachd and thot it was super hyot  . Sakura thought will was hot af "but I like hanbill!!!!!!" Sje said to heralf eczept tht everyone head an Hannibal herd too  
  
What do you mean my spicer money? He asks ang cresses her face with his hand and he was crying because he know she was falling four will qnd he wasn't hrs true love anymore and she lovesf will now.  
  
But it wasn't tru!!! What Hannibal didn't kno was that will actually wasn't will sakura didnot know eiser. Not will smiles evilly and Hannibal Stared to cry(an not because will was being evil but because he wag losing sakure)  
  
Anyqols we should gęt on with the case said not will ebily (haha get my adventure quest reference XD?) he looked at the ded body  an started poking it. I know wet did this!! He said with an evil crackle  
  
"Whay was it willy??!" Said sakra  
  
"Yes what is?" Said hannibel sexily  
  
"I wnot tell you until nest chapter"  
  
"Next wat?" Habil said  he was confused that will ruzistid his sexy voice and also what chapter he ment  
  
"Next chapter said will" "this is the end of chapter 5 so I have to wait until next chapter"  
  
"oh kk" said hammi  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! will knowwes about us guys!! o.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guy s im bak! i kno it's ben a looogn time wen i upd8d last butt thx 4 being pashint :))))!!

so can wee know now aked sakura

'no" sed evil will

"but is next chapter" henibel say

no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspence


	6. teh mystery is reveeld ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reninder that sak&han dotn know will is evil!!!!!

"is now 2 chaps" sayed sakrua

jakc crawfrd frownd ""how do yu kno?"

sakura shrugg and wil noded. "yes. i will tell yuo noe'

"it wasz..."

'...''

'.....

anderson'

'WHAT' yelled hannible

"he isnot evn in this show!!" aded sakura

"were in a  show?/" yelled hanibal

'I DID'NOT KILL ANY1" screemd anderson and he runned but jack grabed him adn so did hanni an sakur

evil wil stayd back and wached w/ a evil smirck on hiz fase becase he was evil. it was ackchully will tht had killd the man,. but he had brot andersin frm the sheerlok world so he could blame him insted. becuz anderson sucks dicks (an not in the yaoi way but the way were hes teribul). "how did sakura kno abut  the whiole tv show thign tho" evil not-wil thot to himself. even jannibal didn't,know an he was super smart!!

"shoud we kil him' assed jack

will sed yes but hanibal said no adn so jck took him to tha polic stashun. wil frowned a evil frown at hannibal. hanibal didnt notise but sakura did adn she was kinda scared.

they ended up taking the guys body bak 2 hannis house becuz thats where him n will live and also sakura now tht she was hannigrams gf. wile hanni was cookin the dude n his <3 and will was sulkin in his room about andersin sakursa wispur to hani "hana chan i think will is efil"

"WHAt!" will is my bf tho said haniebl

sakuer shrugd & said yes and hes my bf 2 now but hes bein wierd ok"

'wat kinda werd"

"evil weird

" "Whoa"

"ikr;

'we shud do smthn'

"ya. i got a plan ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gas sp what is sakures plan????? is willie gon b ok? aND wheer is the real willll!!??


	7. spaRkle!!!

"so whast the plan"  
"well said sakuer i know a guy. wh o is actually a girl. Who is named spaRkle"  
"that is a wierd name" said hanibal  
"well ok so shes actually undercover. her names akchilly kira (like killer but in japanese like in deth note) but kira aslo means sparkil in japanis. and she is a hit man so thats is why shes calld kira. but shes a girl so shis a hti WOman"  
hani blonked. "i didnut ask 4 that but ok thats cool"  
...  
"WJAIT you wnat to kill will???""  
sakura laffed! 'no silly shes also a exsersist"  
gasp! " so will ha s a demon in him??" and then more quieter annibal say "only i am inside him ;)" (AN haha geddit)  
"i donut know" sayed sakura as she started callin spaRkle on her phone (it was a flip phone becuz sakura likes vintige things unlik other girlz)

spaRkle picked up her fone and greeted "moshi moshi. thsi is spaRkle"  
"spaRkle i need u to kill a man" say sakura  
"anythin 4 u bab ;)<3" adn then spaRkle hang up

was she flitring with yuo asked hanni. he felt a lil jeliss  
'oh!' said sakura. "i 4got 2 tell u hanni... spaRkle used to b my gf"  
"WHTA?!?!?!?"  
"she s not anymor tho!1!! i broke up w her because i foudn out i was bi"  
"that makes no sence"  
"your face makes no sense"  
":O"  
but befor the arguemint could get any worser!! evil will enterred tha kitchin  
"hannibal have yuo finshed cookin that guys heart. im hungry" he said all monotone like, a math teecher  
"yes itis done" reply hanibal adn give will a peace of the heart adn they alls at down & eat  
BUT THEN!! jsust as they were allmost done the kitchen door, blew open! with an exploshin!! in tha dorrway stood a lady with like 50 guns n granades n s**t  
"spaRkle!!" yeled sakura and hugged her  
"my door!!!" yelld hannial  
"what" say evil will v quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gto the idea off spaRkle from my friedn savannah!!!!! shis gr9 heres her tumbl flurifan.tumblr.com


End file.
